(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound box, in particular to an embedded sound box structure having the features of simple and easy installation and use, convenient repair and maintenance, and aesthetic appearance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Speaker is an important component for the sound output of an electronic product and acts as a converter for converting an electric signal into a sound signal, and thus speakers are used extensively in various different areas. In a common application, the speaker is integrated with a sound box, so that the sound box can limit the displacement of the speaker and protect the whole speaker assembly. The sound box can also be used for absorbing vibrations of the speaker and amplifying the sound effect by sound reflection paths of the sound box.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional embedded sound box, the embedded sound box includes a box body 11 for accommodating a speaker, a front panel 12 disposed at the front side of the box body 11 for covering an opening of the box body 11, and the front panel 12 having a periphery exceeding the edges of the box body 11, and a plurality of screw through holes 13 disposed at the periphery of the front panel 12.
When the sound box is installed and used, a frame 14 is installed to the embedded sound box first, wherein the frame 14 has a screw hole 15 disposed at the periphery of the frame 14 and corresponding to the screw through hole 13 of the front panel 12, such that after the box body 11 of the embedded sound box is plugged into the frame 14, it is necessary to fix the embedded sound box to a predetermined installation position by securing a plurality of screws 16 one by one into the screw through holes 13 at the front panel 12 and the screw holes 15 at the frame 14.
This structural design not only requires a more complicated installation process, but also makes the repair and maintenance more difficult than the conventional design. In particular, the screw through holes 13 and the screws 16 exposed from the front panel 12 of the embedded sound box give rise to a poor appearance.